She ain't your ordinary girl
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune a simple human boy sudden finds himself attracting some unusual women. Harem story.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings are never easy!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda!

A full moon hung low in the sky as a cloud slowly passed over head.

A lone bat flew through the night sky, a cold wind blew through a vacant church yard as a group of guys dressed in black sweat shirts and black coats.

"Alright guys lets have some fun." A man named Miyabi said as he laughed and puffed on his cigarette.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brick, then proceeded to throw it at one of the beautiful stain glass windows shattering it. Kira and Hokuto began to decorate the walls with graffiti.

"Hey Miyabi there's a bat!" Kira cried in perverse joy as he threw a large brick at the giant vampire bat. It struck the poor creature and sent it tumbling to the ground.

Latter the next day!

The bright yellow sun descended from the heavens above and shone its pale dimming light upon the vast school yard. A cold but gentle wind blew across the various student body reminding them all of the changing of the seasons.

The wind swiftly danced through the slowly dying tree's as each of let a few leaves, ablaze with reds, and oranges fall to the ground below.

The breeze dance in and out among the many tall buildings that made up the campus of the middle school in Tokyo as it made it's way in through an open window and played upon the vast hallways tickling the students as it merrily danced its marry way.

A door at the far end of the hallway opened and blew in several dead leaves into the building and down halls. A teen with dark hair and cute brown eyes walked through the door way oblivious to the leaves the wind blew in as he sighed and carefully looked around the corner.

"Great schools almost over, and I haven't seen or heard from-"

"Hey there he is get him!" A voice cried.

"Oh no." Tsukune moaned as he took off in a run away from the gang of bullies who would like to make Tsukune's life a living hell.

"Same old Tsukune."Kyouko Aono, chuckled as she reached back and flicked her short dark hair back behind her head as she watched her cousin Tsukune ran down the hallway away from the bullies.

"Hey buddy how's it going? Are you hungry because I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" Hokuto smirks as he pushes up his glasses and then brushed a flick of his dark hair behind his ear as he and a gang of about six other guys managed to corner Tsukune in the guys restroom.

Tsukune looked at the small gang of guys who had cornered him.

"Guys listen I don't have any money to give you today okay….So why don't I just give you an IOU and call it a day alright?" Tsukune asked nervously.

Miyabi smirked at Tsukune as if amused by Tsukune's statement.

"You know buddy I'm feeling sorry for you okay. So if you can't pay me money then get me a date with your cousin Kyouke. Don't worry buddy you'll get her back after get done fucking with her." Miyabi sneered.

"What no! Beside Kyouke would never go out with-"

"That's the wrong answer Tsukune….." Miyabi shook his head as he snapped his fingers.

"You know what guys, I think it's time for a swirly!" Miyabi called as he smiled sadistically as he pushed open the nearest stall.

"Oh no, wait! Please guys don't! Why don't you just take my pants I have some really embarrassing underwear?"Tsukune screamed as he felt Hokuto and Kira grabbed onto both his arm and began to turn him upside down.

"Wait guys please don-"

 _ **FLUSH!**_

Hokuto and Kira let go of Tsukune and let him fall to the floor of the boys restroom.

"Oh!" Tsukune let out a groan as struggled to pick himself up off the floor.

Tsukune let out a series of coughs and gasped as he struggled to get the disgusting water out of his mouth!

Tsukune blinked as he tried to clear the disgusting water from his eyes only to discover much to his dismay that Miyabi and the rest of his friends hadn't left after humiliating him.

"You know I don't think that the swirly was enough." Miyabi grinned as if amused by Tsukune's emotional pain.

Unfortunately for Tsukune Kira grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, just as Hokuto slapped a filthy rag into his mouth to keep Tsukune quite. Tsukune kicked and thrashed about and around for all he was worth but to no avail only to have Hokuto grab onto Tsukune's legs even as he struggled to get free, just as a bald guy wearing a leather jacket whom Tsukune knew as Miduo Kusabi, began to pull off Tsukune's shoes.

Miyabi smirked to himself as he pulled the fire alarm and ducked into the guys restroom. A loud shrill cry sounded out into the always fallowed by the rush of students and teachers as they began to exit the building only for their eyes to behold a scary sight.

"Trying out for the circus eh boy! Though why are you naked? He, he!" The Bus Driver dressed in his blue uniform smoking a cigar called up as he gazed up upon a naked Tsukune who was gagged and tied up with rope and duck tape hanging from his ankles from the flag pole courtesy of Miyabi and his friends.

The Bus Driver smiled as he began to get Tsukune down.

 _'Just another day at school.'_ Tsukune thought sadly.

A few hours later Tsukune found himself dressed in a blue uniform that was several sizes too big for him.

"You're lucky I keep a spare uniform boy. He he,he!" The Bus Driver laughed as he stood by the Bus and smoked his cigar.

Tsukune looked up at smoking man and smiled as he sighed sadly.

"Thanks Bus Driver, though I never thought that I'd ever be wearing your underwear." Tsukune muttered as he turned away.

"Come on I'll give you a lift home." The Bus Driver smiled as Tsukune got on his bus. He quickly shut the door and began to drive.

"I'm a no body….." Tsukune sighed as the rain began to come down.  
The bus took off down the streets away from the residential areas until it lurched to a stop outside an old church that looked like it had seen better days. Stain glass windows were shattered along with various vulgar words which decorated the outside walls in graffiti. The Bus Driver opened the door.

"Time for you to get off boy." He laughed.

Tsukune stuck his head out the door of the bus and looked outside.

"Ummm, Bus Driver this isn't my stop. Hey!" Tsukune cried as The Bus Driver got up from his seat and pushed him out the door then shut it.

"Bus Driver what are you doing let me back in!" Tsukune cried as he slammed his fists onto the door of the bus not wanting to be out in the rain in a strange part of town.

So preoccupied with The Bus Driver was Tsukune that he missed seeing the doors to the depleted church creak open as a man dressed in flowing white robes with walk outside and into the pouring rain.

"Hello Aono Tsukune. So you've come to help me clean up, I'm glad. This way." Mikogami grinned.

Tsukune turned around in shock of hearing someone say his name.

"Ummm, father, you know me?" Tsukune asked.

Mikogami grinned as he looked at Tsukune in amusement in the pouring rain.

"Yes Bus Driver is one of my friends and he speaks of you fondly and he promised me that he would find someone to help me. So lets get to work. After all we have to get this all done by nightfall those little punks broke all the light bulbs out in the sanctuary."

Tsukune sighed as soon as Mikogami began to rattle of the list of various job that he wanted him to do.

The next few hours Tsukune found himself scrubbing the dirty walls getting the disgusting spray paint off, nailing boards over broken windows, to picking up trash in the large sanctuary that Miyabi and his goon friends had thrown in. The cold winds and rain made Tsukune shiver as he dragged one trash bag to the dumpster.

"Oh this really, really suc-" Tsukune bit his tongue to stop himself from uttering a dirty word in church as bent down and dipped his rag in a bucket of hot soapy water only to bring up and begin to rub it gently across one of the faces of one of the large stone statues that decorated the inner sanctuary in an effort to get the penis that someone had drawn onto the statues face off.

Several hours later Tsukune stood in the middle of the church looking at the now clean inner sanctum feeling a good tired at the job well done.

Tsukune shivered as he clenched at The Bus Drivers uniform and walked out into the rain and boarded the bus.

The Bus Driver parked in front of the school. Tsukune quickly picked the lock of the door and got inside. He made has way down the darkened hallways to his locker, only to let out loud cry, as his eyes gazed upon the twisted, broken, bloody, bat that Miyabi had stuffed into it.

"Oh you poor thing did Miyabi torture you to?" Tsukune asked softly as he picked up the bat and took it outside. The purity of the full moon shown down upon the two tortured souls, as The Bus Driver drove the boy home.

Tsukune, sighed as slammed the door shut as he entered the house.

"Hello Tsukune dear how was your day?" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

"It was fine mom." Tsukune muttered as he went up to his room to change cloths and care for his little new found friend.

Tsukune sighed as he reset the bats broken wing and feed her some berries. He wrapped the animal in the small blanket and put it in a bird cage.

"Oh Tsukune Kyouko is going to be staying over here for the next few days okay. Your aunt and uncle are going on their third honeymoon. Maybe the two of you can do something together or something." Kasumi called up the stairs.

Tsukune sighed as he changed his clothes. He tossed the clothes that belonged to The Bus Driver into a separate hamper remembering that he would have to wash them later.

Latter that evening Tsukune made his way up the stairs after having diner with his parents and cousin.

He got changed and walked over to one of the windows by his bed. Tsukune opened it hoping to get a cool breeze as he slept. Quickly he got into bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep unaware that his life was about to change forever!

A few hours later a loud rapping awoke Tsukune from his slumber.

"What." Tsukune muttered as a figure burst inside his room from his back window.. Miyabi and the rest of his goon squad entered through Tsukune's back window and dragged him to the window. The two of them pushed Tsukune outside onto one of the many tree limbs unaware or not caring that he did not have his grip.

Hokuto watch with cruel glee as Tsukune tumbled to the ground.

"It occurs to me that I haven't been as nice to you as I should have." Miyabi sneered as Hokuto picked Tsukune up and shoved a pair of jeans and a shirt into his arms.

"Come on we are going to have a fun time." Hokuto smirked as he pushed Tsukune into the trunk of Miyabi's car, and slammed it shut.

Tsukune shivered and screamed as he felt pain along his body as he struggled to change his clothes. Not wanting to be seen in his sleeping clothes.

Thankfully the jeans and shirt were the right size only to find the cold calculating eyes of Hokuto gazing upon him as he opened the trunk.

"Now you have no choice but to come with us." Miyabi snickered as he lifted Tsukune out of the trunk and shoved him against the wall of a near by ATM machine.

"You're going to need a thousand dollars, so take that amount out of your account. Especially where we are going. Now hurry up!" Miyabi snapped.

Tsukune swallowed as he began to quickly punch numbers he entered.

"So where are we-" Tsukune looked up only to see Miyabi's fist slam into his face giving him a black eye rending him unconscious.

The strip bar was dark and smoky. Small round tables littered the floor where men of all shapes and sizes, we reclined in arousal.

Tsukune let out a groan as he blinked, he forced his eyes to obey his will as he struggled to adjust to the dark.

The grey cigar smoke that drifted his way made Tsukune let out a barrage of coughs and wheezes. The teenage boy still oblivious to the half naked ladies on stage, as each moved to the beat blaring from the sound system.

The flashing strobe lights did nothing to ease Tsukune's head-ach as he struggled to figure out where he was.

Hokuto interestingly enough did nothing to help for the horny teen was receiving a lap dance from a very well-endowed stripper. She shamelessly twisted herself against Hokuto's lap. She licked her lips seductively as he reached out and pinched her nipples. The dancer, whoever she was, turned and rubbed her thong covered bottom against his lap; even as his dick began to rise up to the occasion.

Suddenly, the sound of Disturbed "Night" blared from the speakers.

A tall, scantly dressed young lady sundered out onto the stage, a pair jet black wings jutted out from the small out her back as well as a long elegant black tail with a heart shaped tip emerged from the small of her back. The woman whoever she was had dyed her hair a pretty blue color.

The woman's tail tapped its own beat as she walked. She grasped the poll and began sway as she mounted it. Her blue eyes were hot and filled with unbridled passionate. The woman's wings flapped as her tail wrapped around the iron poll and she slid up and down showing her womanly curves.

All the horny men hooted and hollered as the strange woman, who's stage name was the succubus, continued her dance of desire and passion.

She wore a tiny satin golden colored thong, that proudly showed her naked bottom, and barely covered her front; however it exposed the fact that her carpet matched her drapes, so to speak. Her golden colored string top covered her nipples, while exposing her pale breasts. Her long blue hair was straight and shiny it flowed around her like it defied gravity. The stripers blue eyes glowed and burned with a barely contained lust as droplets of sweat tumbled off her half naked body.

Her body shown with a glow all its own under the spotlights as the sweat made her glisten as she thrust her hips lewdly. With her free hand she teased her thinly clad womanly folds. Tauntingly, she reached behind her and undid the string top, then subtly made her shoulders sway in perfect time with her hips until it fell. The strippers top hit the stage with a soft whisper.

Tsukune couldn't keep his eyes open as the woman danced on stage, his eyes feel shut as he watch her with a minimum of interest as she finished her set.

The striper left the stage to a smattering of applause and horny whistles.

The rest of the night slipped by uneventfully, as Tsukune had fallen asleep, it was nearly closing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The stripper who called herself "the succubus" had leaped from her spot on the stage to stand beside the wounded boy. She reached down and gave the boy a gentle tap upon his shoulder.

"Hi." she greeted Tsukune huskily. The woman had a beautifull voice like liquid sex, smooth and sultry.

"Oh you poor boy here let me hold you." She whispered as she ran her finger nails across Tsukune's black eye, before placing a single kiss upon it.

"You enjoy the shows?"

Tsukune gasped, for he could only nod stupidly as the half naked woman thrust her chest in her face.

"My name is Kumuru, what's yours." The woman, who called herself Kurumu, cooed as she ran her tongue across Tsukune's cheek.

She smiled softly upon seeing Tsukune blush as he reached into his pocket and pulled out several wads of cash.

Kurumu let out a chuckle as she warmly took Tsukune's money from him, before kissing him on the forehead.

"You're sweet. Care for a private dance?" Kurumu was whispering in my ear, her warm sweet breath caressed Tsukune's ear.

Tsukune had yet to make a single sound of reply. The strange stripper seemed to read his mind.

"I was thinking I could give you a private after hours party. My mother owns of the club," she smiled wickedly. Tsukune stared at her openmouthed.

Kurumu walked behind Tsukune and began to run her fingers through his hair, even as she pressed her breasts into the back of his head.

Kurumu was content to hold on to the hurt boy for several long, silent minutes, as she kissed, stroked, and explored Tsukune's wounded head gently.

"I, I..." Tsukune struggled to collect his thoughts quietly, as he struggled to put the events of the evening together.

"Shh, no, no, go home rest and heal." Kurumu whispered as smiled sadly in a show of pity.

"There is no reason to talk. Just come back tomorrow night, there's plenty of time for us to talk. I will still be here. I will wait for you." Kurumu whispered as she smiled at this unusual beginning of a new friendship of sorts.

Kurumu, while Tsukune wasn't looking, slipped the top of her string bikini into one of his pants pockets.

Tsukune let out a groan as he struggled to stand up and begin to make his way home.

The world seemed to be one big blur to him as he staggered and swayed, in a effort to make way back home down the long road.

For some reason Tsukune found that he still couldn't talk for pain was all that he felt. By some miracle the boy managed to find his house. He climbed the tall tree outside his bed room window and got into his room.

Tsukune let out a violent cough as he spat up some blood into one of his hands and passed out onto the floor of his room. 

Hello everyone, as always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Staking her claim!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda!

She ain't your ordinary girl chapter 2. Staking her claim.

The cage that contained the wounded bat trembled and shook. It fell over onto the floor and twitched as it exploded outwards, in a shower of dark energy. Gone was the small vulnerable black bat, with the broken wing.

In its place was, a naked exotic silver haired beauty, with pale moon kissed skin and blood red eyes. Her body was that of a black widow predator, who seduced and ensnared her prey only to, strike the life from it in a moment of pleasure. The woman looked like she was used to having men throw themselves upon her, only for her to take what she wanted and kill them in an instant. Like a moth to a flame.

Everything about this woman was different from her hair, to her name Moka Akashya.  
She bent over upon Tsukune, willed her fangs to into being and sank them into his neck eager to take her fill.

Images began to flood Moka's mind bestowing upon her information that she needed, as well as nutrients, to heal her crippled broken body.

 _'Now to find out where those weak humans are who dared to bestow upon me this injury. I will not stand for this injustice, I'll just have to kill them quickly and then be done with it. Humph!'_ Moka thought. Suddenly she glowered as she drank her fill.

An image entered her mind. It was of the strip bar the boy,and his friends had visited. Moka narrowed her eyes lifted her fangs from Tsukune's throat. She licked the wound shut and kissed it. Leaving a faint kiss mark upon Tsukune's neck as she did so.

"Succubi, they are such sluts, so weak and pathetic, compared to we vampires. I can't wait to see the look on Kurumu's face when she sees that upon her potential target. The little bitch and the rest of her race deserve to die for being weak." With a cold look of happiness, upon her face, wounds and broken bones newly healed; Moka closed her eyes and shape shifted into her bat form.

"Besides I saw you first." Moka chuckled darkly, to herself.

She took off and flew through the open window and out into the cool night air.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this short chapter sorry. Anyway review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Wrong parents!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda!

She ain't your ordinary girl chapter 3. Something is wrong with my parents!

Moka flew back into Tsukunes' room, after discreetly observing the humans she planned on killing later, and carefully put her cage back together. The sun was beginning to rise in the east. Being careful to avoid its rays Moka spat a curse at the sun and its warm wholesome beams of light.

"I'm only here because I choose to. I can torture and kill those humans who left me in that weakened state, not to mention kill a few succubi too. So weak." Moka sneered as she transformed back into her bat form and got in the cage.

Moka watched as Tsukune get up and begin to go about his daily routine.

Tsukune yawned he looked into the cage and saw his new pet bat hanging upside down.

"Come on girl I am going to take you to the vet to get you vaccinated and looked at." Tsukune smiled warmly as he picked up the cage, covered it with a blanket, and trotted out the door.

Several hours later Moka glowered in her bat form, silently promising to bestow death upon the vet, after the man had stuck her with several long sharp needles.

"Tsukune made sure that I got a vaccination for every animal disease under the sun, but never the less, after I kill the vet, I'll punish him for this!" Moka quietly squeaked to herself.

Tsukune let out a sigh. He sat down in a large over stuffed chair in his parents' living room, only to let out a inhuman scream, as he saw his father carrying a small assortment of items as he ran naked down one of the hallways.

"Dad what are you doing, and why are you running around the house naked?" Tsukune cringed as he saw parts of his father he hoped he would never have to see.

Koji Aono stopped upon hearing his sons' voice and turned back around to find Tsukune sitting in a chair much to his dismay.

" For that matter Dad why are you wearing nipple clamps, what are you doing with a step stool, a rubber glove, and a container of Nutella? Have you lost your mind!" Tsukune demanded. Considering he had never seen his father act like this before.

Koji looked nervous for a moment only to take a deep breath and walk toward his only son.

"Son you are old enough now to come to terms with the fact that, when a boy becomes a man, his body starts changing and...Oh what the hell. Son your mother and I were about to have sex."

Tsukunes' face twisted up into a look of horror upon as he quickly averted his eyes from his fathers' nude body.

"Dad you and Mom are old, your not supposed to be having sex!" Tsukune hissed as he struggled to come to terms with what he was seeing.

"Now, now son your mother is still a beautiful sexual creature after all this time. By the way you shouldn't sit there. Your mother and I had sex on that chair."

Tsukune shot upwards as if the chair he was sitting in had just caught fire.

"Don't worry we were going to clear and sanitize everything before you got back. I never knew how much fun sex on a washing machine could be, never mind running around naked and having sex in every room in the house...Anyway your mother is still after all these years a sexual creature with needs and-"

"Dad!" Tsukune interrupted as he struggled to comprehend the complete change his parents had suddenly gone through.

"Dad I know I shouldn't ask you this but I have too, just why are you wearing nipple clamps, and don't those hurt?"

Koji aono smirked a for a moment as if to consider something only to laugh and smile.

"Yes son they hurt immensely."

"Then why don't you take them off?" Tsukune moaned as he frowned upon his father.

"Yes well I would my son, but there is penalty involved with your mother if I do. She said something about a ball gag and testicle clamps. Anyway do your old man a favor and go out to a movie for the next few hours, while I use this step stool, rubber glove and Nutella, on your mother." He chuckled perversely as he ran for the bedroom.

From down the hall way Tsukune could hear his mother yell.

"Kasumi Aono Lust and Sex Goddess! Come worship upon my naked body!"

Tsukune closed his eyes grabbed his bat cage, and ran upstairs to the safety of his room.

He slammed the door shut.

I am trapped in a nightmare and can't wake up!" He cried as got under the covers and tried to go to sleep hoping that things would be back to normal.

Moka having heard the entire conversation between Tsukune and his father couldn't help but to smirk to herself.

"A succubus must have been here and sprayed her lust pheromones all over his parents. That's the only explanation for the two of them acting horny with no inhibitions what so ever." Moka chuckled to herself as she watched Tsukune struggle to go to sleep.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked chapter 3. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Moka's intent

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda!

She ain't your ordinary girl chapter 4 Moka's intent.

Moka knew there was a reason that humans and youkai could not live together in peace, and harmony. Most supernatural creatures were quite mischievous, trouble makers toward humans. The stronger the youkia the more trouble they caused humans. The S class youkia were the most dangerous. They lived their lives cloaked in darkness, bestowing violence, pain, blood, and death to the other races; of whom they considered to be inferior to them in everyway.

Pureblood vampires, such as Moka, loved showing off their strength as they slaughtered whomever they wished; with a minimum amount of worry of retribution from those whom they wronged.

Moka transformed from her bat form into her human form. She sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck once more feasting upon his precious liquid blood.

"Tsukunes' aura soul is warm and bright." Moka murmured to herself. Just as most human souls bright and full of light. Humans hated the darkness, they naturally loathed, and abhorred the blackness that made up the souls of most youkia. Mortals and youkia are natural enemies that would surely slay the other if given the chance.

"Tsukune's blood I love it, it tingles and burns like liquid fire!" Moka hissed as she licked his wound closed.

"Mother and Father shouldn't be too worried about me if I do not turn up for a few nights. That should give me enough time to do what I need to do." The vampire princess let her eyes glow red with lust, she wanted to taint  
the humans' warm soul of light and warmth; with the darkness that defined her.

"I feel potential within you Tsukune. I feel your anger, pain, and hate for those who have wronged you. All the things that you have repressed about yourself. You need to let them out. I will forge your body into a perfect instrument for you to seek your revenge.

I will teach your innocent little body to crave the pleasures of my flesh and desire the pain and suffering of others. I shall make sure that in the end you will taste my dark youki...and grow addicted to it. You will submit to me and allow me to dominate you. Because that is what it means to be a vampires mate." Moka chuckled sinisterly at her plans for Tsukune.

Her feeding complete Moka reached up and flicked her moon kissed silver hair away from her face; as she once more transformed into her bat form. Only to begrudgingly seal herself inside the small cage that her beloved had provided for her.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this short chapter for the story.

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 Kurumu's intent

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda!

She ain't your ordinary girl! Ch 5 Kurumu's intent!

Kurumu, while old by human standards, was still a blossoming young teenager by her peoples measure of their considerable life span. The blue haired succubus closed her eyes as she flew through the air, enjoying the free feeling of midnight wind as it blew across her face and hair.

She landed on the top of the tree that stood just outside the window to Tsukune's room. The succubus took a deep breath as she climbed downwards towards her destination; a rather large tree branch, which was dangerously close to scraping against the pane of Tsukune's bedroom window.

Kurumu made quick work of the locked window and climbed inside unbeknownst to any human inside. Once inside she took a moment to take in her mate of fates scent which permeated the entire room.

"My Tsukune's scent is all over this room." The teen succubus let out a moan as began to take her clothes off.

"I hate human clothing so constrictive! Ah this is so much better." She sighed as a gust of cool wind blew in the window and across her naked body.

Her blue eyes gazed upon Tsukune's sleeping form.

"He looks so cute!" Kurumu whispered as the mixture of moonlight and shadow illuminated Tsukune's face.

She began to climb upon his bed across the sleeping teens form, only to sit directly upon his chest. She let her tail shoot forwards with the speed of a striking viper, swift and sure of its direction and destination. The single spear headed tip of her tail, split open like a twisted dark flower in bloom. It attached itself to Tsukune's forehead, almost as if to mimic the actions of some kind of parasite looking for a host attach itself to and to feed upon.

Kurumu closed her eyes as she felt herself slip onto Tsukune's mind and into his dreams.

No light from the full moon shone down to illuminate the dark blue wallpaper and light blue carpeted floor of Kurumu's room. A large wooden four poster bed adorned a single corner. Kurumu reached up and whipped the sweat from her brow, purposefully neglecting the small droplets of sweat that tumbled downwards between her breasts and thighs. She let out a low moan as she bent low and licked Tsukune's ear, which sent a shiver of pleasure down her newfound lovers spine.

Tsukune groaned as he reached up and grasped the succubus's breasts. In response Kurumu clenched her vaginal muscles as she felt Tsukune thrust inside her once more, only to release the last of his virginal seed inside her womb. The succubus let out an ancient cry of pleasure born from her joy of her beloved finally letting go of his silly little virginity. More importantly allowing her the pleasure and pride of being his first.

Kurumu knew that the two of them had just taken a big step in their new relation ship, however it quickly dawned on her that she had yet to reveal the truth of who and what she was to Tsukune. Thus was one of the perils of choosing a simple human as one's mate of fate and destined one.

Human were by their very nature a bit twitchy about the supernatural and about monsters in general. After all humans historically tended to slay and kill any and all thing they considered to be abnormal to them. From a simple sickly human with a broken crippled arm, to a tall muscular ogre that was eager to devour them whole.

However regardless of the considerable risks involved, Kurumu somehow knew that the man she had chosen to ultimately father her child wouldn't hesitate to return her affections, nor would he reject her and their child, once he found out certain truths of their relationship.

All succubi prided themselves of obtaining husbands for themselves. With the ultimate goal of conceive a child, with which to help save their diminishing race from becoming extinct. It was practically considered a sacred mission to all succubi, to accomplish such a difficult task.

Never the less that didn't stop the young succubus from becoming highly selective, if not downright picky, in regards to the single man with which she would allow for the single honor and privilege of taking her precious virginity. After all succubi never forgot their first.

"Oh Tsukune!" Kurumu cried as she felt him begin to massage her breasts, even as he reached up and began to lick the sweat from Kurumu's naked flesh.

Savoring a rush of her own orgasmic release, Kurumu knew that she would have to take a huge risk and turn Tsukune into an incubus, lest the rigors of time wither away at his fleeting mortal life; and forever separate the two of them from each other by the impenetrable wall of death.

"Nothing can ruin this one perfect moment for us. My love, I-" Kurumu felt herself jerk forward. In the middle of that one perfect moment, the beautiful dream that she had briefly shared with her beloved began to fade into darkness all around her. The perfect illusion of her bedroom and bed carved from her own memories slipped through her fingers like a mortal trying to hold water in his hands only to slip away.

Kurumu felt a light drowsiness over take her as she slipped out of Tsukune's mind, and back into her own body. As she opened her eyes only to find herself back in Tsukune's bedroom with her sitting on top of his crest. A sharp blast of pain radiated sharply from her head. The succubus jerked her head forward only to catch another blow from her unknown attacker, who had dared to interrupt her time with Tsukune. It was clear to Kurumu that the vampires strikes had severed her connection from her beloveds mind and brought her screaming back to reality.

 _ **Crack!** _The vampires fist came out of nowhere and struck her across the face once again. Kurumu curled her tail upwards breaking her contact with Tsukune's forehead.

The succubus had little time to react to defend herself as the equally naked, silver haired vampire woman delivered a swift kick to her ribs.

Kurumu let out a low hiss of pain as she leaped out of the window and into the night sky. Never minding the cloths that she had left behind, the succubus felt the cool night air rise to her unspoken commands to allow her to hover in the night sky.

The silver haired vampire, whomever she was, leaped outside onto the massive tree branch outside of Tsukune's house. In a fury, that could only be seen reflected in her blood red eyes as she began to climb upwards in a single minded determination, who's solo purpose was to beat Kurumu for attempting to take the happy little human boy whom she had so rightfully claimed as her own.

Hello everyone! I hope all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	6. Chapter 6 Musing of Matriarch Gyokuro

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda!

She ain't your ordinary girl ch 6 Musings of a vampire Matriarch

Moka breathed in the cool night air as the soft moonlight caressed her face. The pale skinned vampire tossed her moon kissed silver hair over her shoulder, as she climbed the tree.

A look of pure rage was etched upon her otherwise breath taking face.

"Come down here and fight me you cowered! How dare you attempt to take what was clearly MINE!" The royal noble sneered as she glared up at the flying succubus who, even now, floated happily upon the evening breeze.

For Kurumu the blue haired succubus let out a sigh of relief at her narrow escape from the enraged vampire.

"You're using Tsukune as a food source, how dare you! Your kind uses human like the humans use animals! Then again my race isn't much better." Kurumu paused a moment to consider her thoughts, "But still for the most part, once we feed upon the humans we let them live."

Moka ignored the succubus's mutterings. She took a flying leap into the air with a flying kick and aimed to knock Kurumu down. The vampires ultimate goal being to force the succubus to the ground; where the vampire would beat her with her superior brute strength.

Kurumu knew that she had to remain aloft in the air to stay as far away from the vampire, who wanted to end her life.

Unfortunately for the teenage succubus she wasn't high enough, for she soon found Moka's bare foot striking her in her chest, which forced her to the ground.

Kurumu landed with a thud upon her back, a harsh _**snap**_ , fallowed by a _**crack**_ echoed across the night air.

The succubus princess let out a cry of pain a she felt one of her beautiful wings break upon taking the full force of the fall.

Kurumu grimaced as the agony hit her as she struggled to force the shattered bones and torn muscles of her wing to obey her will. Alas it was not to be.  
( )^( )(0)^(0)

The cool wind of a moonless night began to stroke of caress the asphalt only for it to begin to crack and scream as it was torn asunder and ripped apart. Jagged edges and fragments shot into the air only to mend and sew themselves back together into a twisted convoluted unity from which began to form a tunnel.

A subtle rumble began to emerge for somewhere deep within only for a single jet black limo, a perfect symbol of authority, be it a politician, president, king, or pope; shot down out of this long narrow tunnel and out into the cool night air. The ominous jagged tunnel proceeded to break apart and become one once more with the road from which it had been born.

The country side littered with phone poles and rice fields began to zoom by in a flash for the two passengers inside.

One was dark skinned woman, with red eyes, and long blond hair. She was dressed in a elegant jet black dress which barley touched her thighs. She was Gyokuro Shuzen. Her eldest daughter Kahlua sat beside her.

The younger noble was dressed in an elegant pear white dress, with ivory white high heels, long gloves which went up to her elbows. The woman could have been mistaken for a Disney princess if only one could have overlooked the more darker details of her personality.

Kahlua Shuzen the heir to the vampire Shuzen blood line and oldest daughter of matriarch Gyokuro Shuzen. The eldest vampiress had inherited much of her mothers ethereal beauty due to her mothers precious blood. Kahlua knew her mother Gyokuro, had from the moment she had birthed her, had expected nothing less than perfection. Her ultimate destiny being to rise up above all others and become head of the Shuzen clan, when mother was no longer of this world.

Kahlua knew she had very little choice or say in the subject. Gyokuro would never allow her daughters half sister Moka to assume leadership position of the clan. After all Gyokuro considered Moka's mother Akasha Bloodriver as nothing more than a whore, who had the shame and dishonor of having no clan or family of her own. Now she had little choice but to depend on the kindness of her husband Issa and the lofty position of the Shuzen name. Unfortunately her husbands "charity" had extended into the bedroom as well.

To add insult to injury nine months later that bitch Moka was born. Granted Gyokuro had to give Akasha some credit she had helped raise Issa's eldest half daughter Akua, Kahlua, her little sister Kokoa, and her own daughter Moka with little trouble. But that was where the respect stopped. Gyokuro let out a low growl.

If she would have been allowed to have her way; she wouldn't have hesitated to make sure that everyone of her husbands mistresses, along with their bastard offspring, met a tragic accident which would have claimed their lives.

Unfortunately for Gyokuro she knew that if she were to do such a thing, her husband was suspicious by nature, and would eventually find out the truth of the matter. Luckily for Gyokuro Akua's mother had died before she could put any plans into motion, but Akasha Bloodriver was another matter to her. Gyokuro as tempted as she was to order someone to cut the break line of Akasha's limo, or, have a small army of assassin's whom work for the Shuzen, try to make Akasha "disappear," she knew that Akasha would ultimately survive what ever hell she was put through and make to back to Issa and her daughter.

Moka was Akasha's one weak spot, but Gyokuro also knew that if she were to openly take any aggressive action against Moka, there would be consequences. Akasha may look warm, and act kind to others, however Gyokuro knew differently.

Hidden buried deep down lurked the dormant heart of a warrior coupled with her own motherly nature; and that was a lethal combination. The older Gyokuro matriarch knew that if anything were to happen to Akasha's only daughter Akasha would have immediately suspected her.

Akasha's full motherly rage would be unleashed, and she wouldn't have hesitated to hunt Gyokuro down no mater how far or how long it took. Until she had at-last cleaved her head from her body herself in revenge for the murder of her daughter.

A faint grim image of her own head stuck on bloody pike, adorning a shelf near Issa's bed sent a shiver up Gyokuro's spine.

To be fair Gyokuro knew that she wouldn't hesitate to do the same to Akasha if the positions where reversed.

Thus was the game of politics.

Gyokuro traded a passing glance at her pride and joy Kahlua. The teenage vampire had some ridiculous teen girl pop magazine. She was reading on some stupid article on how to get boys. For some reason she seemed to be under the impression that it would help her with her killers work. On the cover was flashed the smiling face of some rich human boy who was "all the rage with the girls" in the spring time of his youth. Only for it all to hopefully come crashing down when he started dying once he hit fifty, getting older, uglier and started shitting blood.

Suddenly the less than noble vampire had a idea, a wonderful nasty, horrible idea.

Hello everyone. I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
